Over The Tales
by Kuro Tsumi To Batsu
Summary: Peau d'âne revisité par mes soins pervers et attentionnés... EdwardXEnvy, léger AlphonseXEdward. WARNING: Yaoi, Lemon, Angst, Spoil, Ua, Nimportenawak.


_Disclamer:_ Les persos sont à Hiromu Arakawa, le conte à euh…le mec qui à écrit peau d'âne, un court extrait à Naheulbeuk et la vaseline à Jaxksh. Le reste (y compris les capotes qui viennent de l'infirmerie du lycée) est à moi.

Il était une fois, dans un beau pays, un roi et une reine très puissants (dans tous les sens du terme) _Angry:Putain quel début a la con !!Edward : J'suis d'accord Donc le rôle du roi sera tenu par Roy et celui de la reine par euh…Havoc. Havoc:PARDON??Roy : HinHin…Havoc:Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui doit faire la reine ? Angry : Parce que j'suis sur que tu sera tres mignon en robe … Havoc :Vas se jeter dans l'etang derrière le palais _Mais avant de se jeter dans l'etang il eut le temps de mettre au monde un fils_ Roy :euh…c'est pas pour t'emmerder mais ça colle pas la…Angry :Tu crois ?Bon alors on a qu'a dire que vous l'avez adopté._et donc la reine était morte,et le roi restait tout seul avec sa fille, appelée Edward _(Edward :Son fils !!Je te signale que je suis un MEC! Angry:Ah bon ?_) Bon OK alors son fils, appelé Edward. Le problème était que le jeune prince Edward n'avait pas la taille réglementaire pour régner, et que la reine Havoc, qui s'était suicidée en se noyant par 1,50m de fond avec une évidente mauvaise volonté tout ça pour pas porter de robes, avait poussé l'égoïsme jusqu'à faire promettre a son époux de ne se remarier que lorsqu'il aurait trouvé une reine plus canon qu'elle _(Havoc : Que LUI ! Nan mais tu le fait exprès ou quoi ? Angry: Euh…c't' une question piège ?) _Et le roi réfléchissait _(du moins il essayait) _au moyen de se sortir de ce merdier quand sa fille Edward, qui passait pas la,se cassa la gueule dans sa robe,traversa le couloir remarquablement ciré en glissant sur le ventre et alla s'encastrer la tronche dans le mur ouest des appartements de son père_. (Edward : Mais bordel, JE SUIS UN GARCON !!Ca se voit pas assez ? Angry+Roy : Ben…_ Il se désencastra donc en jurant tout ce qu'il savait _(Roy : Edward ? Je peux savoir ou tu as appris ce vocabulaire ? Edward : Ta gueule le vieux ! Angry : C'est pas un language digne d'une princesse Ed' ! Edward : MAIS TA GUEULE TOI AUSSI ! Angry :sbaaaaaf Edward : Mais AIEUH !_) Aidé par Roy qui tenait le bras de la petite princesse _(Edward :JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!Angry: mais non…euh…HUM, presque pas… Ed': poursuis l'auteur avec un hachoir : QUI est si petit qu'on risquerait de l'envoyer sur pluton en éternuant ??) _Et en désencastrant Edward il s'aperçut qu'il était d'une grande (_Angry:Hum HUM Edward : C'est quoi ce sous entendu pourri ? Angry :Mais rien du tout tu deviens parano) _beauté.En effet Edward avait les yeux couleur ambre,de beaux cheveux blonds et un corps harmonieux, bien qu'encombré par 2 auto-mail le plus souvent cachés par ses robes _(Roy :Attends une seconde…Comment tu sais ça toi ? Angry : euh…_) C'est alors qu'il se dit qu'Edward était peut être encore plus beau que la reine Havoc. _(Havoc:…_) Il raccompagna donc le jeune Ed' jusqu'à sa chambre, tout en matant le nabot, _(Edward : JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT!! Angry+Roy+Havoc+Envy: TA GUEULE ! Alphonse : Vous l'auriez pas un peu cherché quand même? Angry+Roy+Havoc+Envy: La ferme c'est pour voir combien de temps il tient avant de peter totalement les plombs) _puis revint dans la salle du trone et convoqua ses conseillers_. (Roy:Attends une minute…QUELS conseillers? Angry: reprends le script:Ah merde j'ai oublié les conseillers!!A la suite d'un léger contretemps,les conseillers seront Riza,Wrath et Falman. Et le premier qui l'ouvre parce qu'il est pas content s'en prends une_) Et il leur expliqua la situation et leur demanda conseil.A la fin de son exposé, il s'aperçut que Wrath etait occupé a dézinguer un pigeon, Riza a recharger son gun, Falman a corriger les fautes dans un dictionnaire épais comme un ou deux parpaings et que personne n'avait écouté. Il vira donc ses conseillers a coup de pieds aux fesses et convoqua le petit prince. Celui-ci entra et demanda a son père: «Dessine moi un mouton ? » _(Edward: Ca part en couille cette histoire...)_La princesse s'approcha de son pere en balançant le script par-dessus son épaule et lui demanda ce qu'il lui voulait.

Roy: « C'est assez simple: T'as pas la taille réglementaire pour régner _Edward explose_ et tu l'atteindras probablement jamais ou alors ça tiendrais vraiment du miracle… » A ces mots Edward se jeta sur Roy et lui colla un coup de sceptre dans la gueule _(vu qu'on a pas trouvé de sceptre on a pris un préservatif gonflé donc ça a pas du faire très mal)_ et lui balança tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce a la tronche, a savoir un briquet, une boite de capotes, un album photo laissé la par le capitaine des gardes Hugues pesant a peut près 2 tonnes cinq, un freasbee, un canapé, deux gardes qui passaient par la, une chaise, un tube de vaseline, une porte et quelques chats. Le roi qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de se planquer derrière une table attendit la fin de l'attaque et déclara :

« Bref vu qu'Havoc s'est lâchement noyé et m'a laissé tout seul avec un môme impossible en me faisant promettre de me remarier qu'avec quelqu'un de plus beau que lui et vu que tu semble être le seul a remplir les critères, tu va m'épouser.

Edward:HORS DE QUESTIOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

Roy:Et tu lâches immédiatement cette chaise ou je crame ton joli minois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur la moquette » _ (Edward:QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON RISQUE DE L'ELIMINER EN PASSANT L'ASPIRATEUR ?) _Edward du s'incliner _(Angry:Pas trop bas Edo!!On va pas te retrouver sinon!! Ed: QUI est si minuscule qu'il risque de se perdre dans la moquette avec les acariens??_) Mais demanda un délai pour réfléchir.Il en profita pour foncer voir sa marraine qui était fée. _(Envy+Angry: En consultant le script Bon c'est qui la marraine ? Edward: Vous tenez le script dans le mauvais sens Envy+Auteur: Fais pas chier toi…Bon pour la marraine on va prendre Alphonse. Donc Alphonse version humaine, avec une queue de cheval et PLUS GRAND qu'Edward. Angry a Envy__ : C'est pas dur... Envy: C'est clair… Edward: GRNX!)_ Donc il alla dans la foret voir sa marraine Alphonse qui était très occupée à… compter les fougères.Il releva la tête avec un sourire étincelant et légèrement pervers en apercevant sa filleule dont la robe s'était déchirée pendant la traversée et laissait apparaître de jolis pectoraux_.(Edward: Cépavrai mais JE SUIS COINCE AVEC UNE BANDE DE PERVERS A L'AIDE JE VAIS ME FAIRE VIOLER!! Envy:OO' Comment il a deviné?_) La fée Alphonse demanda :

« Que t-arrive t-il mon enfant ? »

Edward: IL SE PASSE QUE CE SALE VICIEUX DE ROY VEUX M'EPOUSER, QUE JE SUIS ENTOURE DE PERVERS ET QUE JE-NE-SUIS-PAS-PETIT !!

Alphonse: Du calme nii-san,je suis pas sourd.

Edward: Bref tu mates l'ampleur de la catastrophe. J'ARRIVERAIS JAMAIS À M'EN SORTIR !! MAMAAAAAAAN !!

Alphonse: Et si t'épousais Roy, ça simplifierais pas les choses?

_La on peut voir Edward rouge fluo et l'âme d'Alphonse qui s'élève…_

Alphonse _ressucité_: Calme toi nii-san tu fais peur aux oiseaux…

Edward: MAIS JE ME CONTREFOUS DE CES PUTAINS DE PIAFS!!

Alphonse: Nii-san tu va faire peur a…

« MAW! »

Edward: ME DIT PAS QU'EN PLUS TAS RAMASSE UNE SALOPERIE DE CHAT !!

Alphonse: Mais il était tout seul sous la pluie et…

Edward:REMETS LE OU IL ETAIT !!

Alphonse: SANS-CŒUR!!

Edward: Bon OK, gardes le mais à condition qu'il soit propre et que tu m'aide à me sortir de ce merdier.

Alphonse: JE SAIS!T'as qu'a demander a Roy un truc impossible!!

Edward: Du genre ?

Alphonse : euh…

Edward : Tu veux dire que tas AUCUNE IDEE de ce qu'il faut que je lui demande ??

Alphonse : Si si !! Euh…t'a qu'a lui demander euh…un caleçon couleur du temps !!

Edward :Ah...je sens une arnaque...

De retour au palais, Edo alla dans les appartements de son père et lui déclara qu'il l'épouserais a condition qu'il lui fasse faire un caleçon couleur du temps. Roy appela alors son styliste Havoc _(Envy :Il est pas mort lui ?Angry :Euh je sais plus,c'est possible…t'etais mort Havoc ? Havoc: Euh,oui je crois... Angry: Ah merde! Bon alors on a qu'a dire que c'est Greed. Greed:Je suis payé combien ? Angry: On vas dire que vu que t'est styliste au palais t'est super bien payé et puis t'auras un Lemon avec Kimblee Greed: Comme ça ça va.)_

Bon alors Roy va voir son styliste Greed,et lui explique qu'il lui faut un caleçon couleur du temps pour Edward.

Greed : Ca va couter cher…

Roy : C'est pas un probleme

Greed : Si tu paye ça peut se faire, mais il va falloir que je prenne les mesures d'Ed…

Roy: _soupir_

Greed : Allez ça marche amène moi le nabot !

Le nabot traversa donc la salle avec un maintient digne de Marie Antoinette,et se planta devant Greed en agitant son éventail avec vigueur. Greed sourit et lui ordonna de se déshabiller.En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Edward se retrouva a claquer des dents en caleçon en plein dans un courant d'air glacé dans une salle mal chauffée,parce que le roi radinait sur le chauffage,une grande baraque comme ça déjà que c'est pas triste question radiateurs, alors si en plus il faut mettre le chauffage au maximum,je vous raconte pas les fins de mois.Greed s'occupa de prendre les mesures d'Edo,laissant ses mains trainer un peu partout sur son corps._ (Kimblee: GREED !!Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?? Greed: j'obéis aux ordres Kimblee : claquant des mains et les ordres de qui je peux savoir ? Greed :_ _Désigne l'auteur d'un coup de pouce_ _Kimblee _: _Claque des mains en direction de l'auteur Ah tiens… Angry: Fais aussi claquer ses mains T'as un probleme ? Kimblee : OUAIS ! Angry : Bisou ? Les autres: chokation Kimblee : NAAAAAAAN part en courant _Bref les mesures furent prises et le caleçon fait.Edward le mit et alla voir Roy.

Ed :Salut !

Roy :Waw !

Ed :QUOI ?

Roy :Je trouve juste que ça te va bien.

Ed :Mouais…

_Alphonse : Au fait ils sont comments les vetements de nii-san ? Angry : Greed ? Greed: Euh…j'ai pas vraiment reflechit… Ed :sans blague t'etais bien trop occupé a autre chose! Envy:Qu'est que t'a fait a MA crevette ? Alphonse :Alors ils sont comment les vetements de nii-san ? Angry:On a dit que c'etait un caleçon t'es sourd!? Alphonse:Bah alors il est comment ? Angry : Bah tu vois ton frère en caleçon ? Alphonse Rougit_ _: Oui. Angry : bon ben pareil mais le caleçon est un brin trop serré et il est bleu transparent avec des nuages qui défilent dessus… Envy : Comme dans le film!! Angry: chokation T'a regardé peau d'âne ?? Wrath :même qu'il a fallut que je l'accompagne jusqu'au bout de la ville parce qu'il voulait absolument le voir !! Envy :TA GUEULE WRATH!! Angry : A l'aide… Donc bleu avec des nuages qui défilent dessus et un arc-en-ciel sur la fesse droite…Alphonse: Plus serré que les caleçons que nii-san porte habituellement ? Ça fait vraiment TRES serré! Angry+Envy+Roy+Havoc :saignent du nez)_

Edward retourna voir Alphonse et lui montra le resultat.Un sourire un peu pervers aux lèvres (Edward ne porte en tout et pour tout QUE son caleçon, nb) Il admira le tout, puis se tourna vers Ed et lui dit :

Alphonse:Bon ben ça a raté.

Edward :Merci j'avais compris

Alphonse :Ben t'a qu'a lui demander un autre truc.

Edward :Genre ?

Alphonse :Genre...un caleçon couleur de lune ?

Edward : Pourquoi toujours un caleçon ?

Alphonse : Devine…

Edward retourna au palais et dit a Roy qu'il voulait un caleçon couleur de lune. _(Roy:Quel raccourci! Angry:Toi ta gueule critique pas sinon je te fais bouffer ton sceptre…) _Le roi en parla a son styliste qui s'empressa de se décharger _(Les Lecteurs:OO' Angry:DE SON TRAVAIL Et c'est nous les pervers après…) _De son travail sur ses apprentis qui finirent par apporter le caleçon a la princesse. _(Edward:Je suis pas sur que t'ai compris que je suis un garçon…Auteur:Tu préfère que je t'appelle Edwina ? Edward:Je crois que je m'en passerais…) _Edward le mit et alla voir Roy qui ne se gêna pas pour le reluquer.La ceinture a élastique du boxer était a paillettes argentées et le boxer lui-même était argenté avec des ronds blancs et des petites lumieres qui clignotaient._ (Je sais, c'est moche) _Cette fois-ci Alphonse arriva directement par le plafond, lui dit de demander un caleçon couleur de soleil et se rebarra en marche arrière.Edward retourna voir Roy qui commençait a en avoir sacrément marre des exigences du petit blond _(Edward:QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFOND AVEC SES CHAUSSURES ?? Auteur:Toi. Edward: GRNXWLG!)_

Roy: Tu commences à me gonfler qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

Edward: Maintenant je veux un caleçon couleur de soleil.

Roy: Celui-la n'est pas assez brillant?

Edward: Il se peut Roy, qu'il y en ait faits de fils d'or et de diamants.

Roy: Seriez-vous coquette?

Edward: JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE! COMBIEN DE FOIS JE VAIS DEVOIR LE REPETER?

Roy:Je suis en train de me demander si tout ça n'est pas un vaste plan pour m'empecher de t'épouser Edo…

Edward et Alphonse:_Sifflotent et regardent en l'air_

Bref Roy rappela Greed qui commençait à en avoir marre lui aussi et Edward se retrouva _(Greed:Pourquoi, il s'était perdu?) _en boxer doré a paillettes avec des petits diamants sur le bord des cuisses et a la ceinture. Il retourna voir la fée Alphonse qui lui dit:

Alphonse: On est dans la merde.

Edward: Je te le fait pas dire.

Alphonse: Et si tu lui demandait autre chose que des caleçons? Un truc ou tout son fric y passerait ?

Edward: Mais quoi ?

Alphonse: T'es con ou quoi? Je te parle de la chimère qui chie de l'or.

Edward: Et c'est qui la chimère en question ?

Alphonse: Euh…je sais pas passe moi le script…Ah merde c'est pas marqué !!

_Angry:Putain merde j'ai oublié la chimère!! Edward:Ce serait plus simple de faire la liste des trucs auxquels t'a pensé. Angry:Si tu la ferme pas tout de suite je rajoute des liens dans le Lemon! Envy:Oh oui !!Oh oui !! Edward:NANIIIII !! Angry:Déjà que tu vas te faire violer moi je la ramènerais pas si j'étais toi. Edward:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!Envy:_

_Grand sourire pervers__. Angry:Bon alors on prend qui pour la chimère?? Wrath:Et si on prenait Dolchatte? Angry:Ou Kimblee? Il faut que je le case dans l'histoire et je sais pas ou le mettre. En plus il va bien pour ce rôle il est monté comme… Greed: COMMENT TU SAIS CA TOI ?? Angry:Oups…Wrath (Dans un désir louable de sauver l'auteur ou d'emmerder son frère)_ _: Et si on prenait Envy? Envy:NAN!! Angry:C'est Pas possible Wrath, Envy a déjà un rôle…Bon soit on prend Dolchatte, soit on prend Roa ,soit on prend nimporte qui et on le fusionne avec un âne mais ON SE BOUGE MERDE!! HUGUES !! Hugues:Hein? Angry:Tu vas faire la chimère qui chie de l'or et si tu l'ouvre je t'en colle une!! Fuery:Mais il est déjà capitaine des gardes… Angry:Tu m'cherches toi ? Falman:Capitaine des gardes:nom masculin, grade qui, dans l'ancien temps, correspondait a celui de…SBAF Falman: Aie!__âme de Falman qui s'envole Angry:Bon Hugues tu vas nous faire cette putain de chimère et… Fuery:Mais il est déjà… Angry: ON SAIT !! Il vas nous faire le capitaine des gardes qui chie de l'or et il va pas nous emmerder plus longtemps!)_

Edward repartit et alla voir le roi et dit qu'il voulait la peau du capitaine des gardes qui chie de l'or (_Angry :_ _Grand sourire sadique J'aime bien la confusion de cette phrase avec «Voulait la peau» Edward :…tarée) _Roy alla donc voir le 2°capitaine des gardes, c'est-à-dire euh… Kimblee, et lui annonça qu'il allait être promouvu ??_(Havoc: Promouvu??Ca se dit ça? Angry: Aucune idée… Roy : C'est pas plutôt promit?? Alphonse:Ce serait plus promouvit dans ce cas non? Greed:Je sais pas… Angry:FALMAN!! Greed:Il est pas vraiment en état de répondre… Kimblee: Très cher Auteur,puis-je te faire remarquer qu'il serait peut être judicieux de NE PAS MASSACRER TOUTE L'EQUIPE AVANT LA FIN DE L'HISTOIRE? Angry: Non. Kimblee: D'accord.) _Roy alla donc voir Hugues, attrapa un scalpel et fendit sa peau en deux puis l'écorcha vif, laissant le sang inonder son visage.Puis il emporta la peau, laissant Hugues hurlant et pris de convulsions sous l'effet de la douleur.Le sang inonda le dallage de marbre froid et coula au dehors, se mélangeant a la pluie.

Ivre de sang, a peine conscient de l'horreur qu'il avait commise _(de toute façon c'est juste pour l'histoire, en fait c'etait de la sauce tomate) _Roy retourna dans ses appartements et offrit la peau ensanglantée a Edward, qui tourna immédiatement de l'œil car il ne supportait pas la vue du sang. Il se réveilla avec la fée Alphonse à ses cotés.

Alphonse:Ca a ENCORE foiré…

Edward:J'crois que j'vais vomir

Alphonse:Eyh pas sur moi !!Bon tu vas prendre ce manteau rouge et filer par les égouts.

Edward:_A quatre pattes en s'essuyant la bouche_:Uh…Les égouts ? _(Envy : oui, reste a quatre pattes Edo !!)_

Alphonse:Ouais, ya un hélicoptère garé juste a la sortie, tu va le prendre et il va t'emmener loin…tu sais piloter ?

Edward:Non.

Alphonse:Pas grave t'apprendras au fur et a mesure.Allez vas y !

Edward: Chuis vraiment obligé de sortir par les égouts ?

Alphonse: OUI!Maintenant barre toi !!

Edward entra donc a regret dans les égouts puants et commença a avancer. Puis il tomba a genoux en hurlant, affolé, car il avait vu un rat.Il se releva en tremblant et poursuivit sa marche jusqu'au dehors. Il rentra dans un hélicoptère JAUNE qui l'attendait sur la pelouse._ (Angry: T' es pas mégalo toi !! Les objets t'attendent !!Nan mais ça vas ouais?Tu veux pas qu'on te porte pour rentrer dans l'hélico aussi ? Edward:Ah tiens c'est une bonne idée!! Angry:Fais rentrer Edward dans l'hélico a coups de pied au cul Envy:Pourquoi un hélicoptère JAUNE ? Angry: Parce que. Envy:Okééééé…Et pourquoi un manteau ROUGE ? Angry: Parce que comme ça on peut se foutre de sa geule en l'appelant Peau Rouge… Envy: Génie. Angry : Je sais, je sais.) _

Pendant ce temps la, Roy venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait tué son meilleur ami en même temps que la poule…euh le capitaine des gardes aux œufs d'or. Il alla donc voir la fée Al _(Alphonse: J'en ais marre qu'on vienne me chercher dès qu'il ya un probleme!! Chuis pas le SAMU merde!!)_Et lui demanda si il pouvait ressusciter les gens. Alphonse répondit par l'affirmative mais fit remarquer avec raison _(Angry: Que vient faire la raison dans cette fic ?) _qu'il ne pouvait pas ressusciter Hugues vu qu'il n'etait pas vraiment mort,et que c'etait juste une mise en scène avec de la sauce tomate.On alla donc chercher Hugues dans les coulisses et il reprit son rôle.

Au même moment Edward se crashait la gueule avec son hélicoptère.Il sortit de la carcasse fumante et marcha jusqu'a une ferme. Il cassa la porte de la maison principale et une vieille femme lui ouvrit ce qui restait de la porte en le regardant d'un air dubitatif.

_(Envy: C'est qui la vieille femme ?? Angry:Bonne question…Roa,Dolchatte ou Wrath ?? Tout le monde se prend le front entre les mains avec l'air de reflechir intensément .En fait ils en ont seulement l'air,mais en vrai ils ont tous prit une mega cuite et qu'ils ont MAL A LA TETE Bon euh…Disons Dolchatte parce que j'ai besoin de Wrath pour vanner Envy après. Envy: J'AI MAL COMPRIS PEUT ETRE ?? Angry:Non non t'as tout capté…AIE!!Mais euh!)_

Dolchatte: Kesstum'veux toi ?

Edward: Salut la vieille!!T'aurais pas un emploi et un logement pour moi ?

Dolchatte: _SBAF _Tiens ça t'apprendras a me manquer de respect petite conne!!

Edward: Mais…mais…mais je suis un garçoooooooooooooooooon !!TT

Dolchatte: Ben mec ou pas tu va nettoyer les torchons et tu dormiras dans…euh…ou déjà ?

_(Angry: Cépavrai mais T'AVAIS TROIS LIGNES DE TEXTE A APPRENDRE!!COMMENT t'a fait pour les oublier ?? Dolchatte:Lâche moi un peu toi!! Angry: Et comment que je vais te lâcher…AU DESSUS D'UNE ARMEE DE GOBELINS ARMES JUSQU'AU DENTS CRETIN !! Dolchatte: Mais c'est pas marqué dans le script!! ! Angry: Ah… bon bref dans un sauna ça vous va ? Edward: NON !! Angry: Eh ben c'est pareil.)_

Dolchatte : Ah ouais…et ma porte elle vaut 50 balles 'clair minimoy ?

Edward : aaah…aah…AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH !!

Edward commença donc sa tâche de nettoyeur de torchon et de remplisseur de tubes de vaseline._ (Edward: Minute…c'était pas dans le contrat ça!! Angry:Parce que t'a lu le contrat toi ?? Edward:OUI!! Angry: Eh ben moi pas alors ta gueule.) _Et tous les soirs il remettait les caleçons que son père lui avait fait faire.Et un soir, le jeune et orgasmique prince Envy qui était allé pisser un peu loin de chez lui entendit un grand PLAF. En contournant les fougères et en s'étalant tout les 3 pas, il vit Edward étendu au bord d'une source dans son caleçon couleur du soleil, ne semblant pas remarquer la presence d'Envy. _(Angry: Ben pourtant ya de quoi !! Vous trouvez pas ça zarbe vous un palmier dans une forêt de chênes ??Envy: TA GUEULE.)_Ledit palmier commençait à avoir un grand sourire pervers quand la princesse Ed' retira son caleçon en s'étirant pour entrer dans l'eau :

Edward: MMMMMMH!C'est bon d'offrir son corps à la nature!!

Envy: Moi je serais plutot de nature à m'offrir son corps!

Angry: Fais gaffe tu pense vachement fort…

Envy: Pas grave il a rien entendu **(1)**

Edward commença donc à rentrer dans l'eau, et se retourna au bruit de la machoire d'Envy qui tombait par terre. Ledit Envy ramassa sa machoire et fila aussi vite que possible, c'est-à-dire pas très vite vu qu'il était franchement trop serré dans son pantalon.

A un bon paquet de kilomètres de là, Roy convoqua le capitaine des gardes n°2 (Kimblee) et lui donna la mission de retrouver son petit connard de fils qui s'était tiré de la maison. Ayant donné ses ordres et ayant précisé à Kimblee qu'il voulait Edo VIVANT et pas complètement explosé, il s'aperçut que Kimblee ressemblait salement a Edward et qu'a défaut d'en épouser un il pourrait peut être se taper l'autre. Il commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de l'alchimiste explosif quand Greed qui arrivait pour se faire payer, les vits et se saisit immédiatement d'un garde qui trainait et leur balança dans la gueule.

Pendant que tout le monde faisait ses conneries dans son coin, Envy était rentré chez lui. Il était clair qu'il allait franchement mal.Il bouscula son frère Wrath dans les escaliers avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et de se jeter sur son lit. Son père _(Angry : Disons que c'est euh… hum, quelqu'un m'aide ? Tout Le Monde:NON!! Angry:soupir du martyreBon alors disons Riza et Lust. Alphonse: Mais elle a déjà un rôle! Angry: MAIS J'EN AIS RIEN A F…!! Alphonse: Mais c'est pour la compréhension…AIIIIIE!! Angry: J'en ais rien a battre de la compréhension tu crois peut être que j'y pige quelque chose moi ??)_Donc son père Riza Hawkeye et sa mère Lust s'inquiétèrent et allèrent chercher les médecins… _(Angry: Alors…Les Membres du Devil's Nest!! Edward:Ca sent l'impro ton truc…) _Qui après s'être tous fait massacrer par Envy qui en avait marre qu'on le tripote, déclarèrent que c'était surement ses hormones et qu'il devait se trouver un esclave sexuel au plus vite… (ça prends des allures de key fic' ce truc) Enfin se trouver quelqu'un. Sa mère alla donc le voir et lui dit qu'ils avaient compris ce qui se passait.

Lust: On a compris ce qui se passait.

Envy: Ben y vous en a fallut du temps!!

Lust : Ta gueule p'tit con

Envy:Et ??

Lust: Ben tu nous demande qui tu veux et on te le donne.

Envy:_Grand sourire pervers_

Lust: OO

Envy: Hum…bon alors je veux que peau rouge me fasse un gâteau.

Lust: OO

Envy : J'suis un incompris…

Un coursier (Roa) alla donc prévenir Edward.

Roa: Le prince Envy est malade et il veut que tu lui fasses un gâteau.

Edward: Mais chais pas cuisiner!!

Roa: Ca c'est pas mes oignons.

Edward: HELP.

Ne sachant pas faire les gâteaux, Edward décida de préparer une pizza.

Et tout en faisant sa pizza, Edward glissa un des boulons de son auto-mail dedans. Puis il mit sa quiche au four et attendit _(Edward:On a dit que c'était une pizza! Angry:ON-S'EN-FOUT!!)_Jusqu'à ce que la fée Alphonse débarque dans la pièce avec dans l'idée de se faire la princesse. Il fit glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements et allongea Edward sur le lit. Ed se laissa faire sans protester et chercha les lèvres de son frère. Ils laissèrent leurs fringues glisser par terre. Et quand ils eurent fini la quiche était cramée._ (Edward:C'est malin!! Angry:Rien a foutre.) _Edward se rhabilla à la hâte et partit acheter un gâteau chez le pâtissier_, _puis il retira le boulon d'auto-mail de la pizza et le mit dans le gâteau qu'il confia au coursier.

Envy était dans ses appartements. Son frère Wrath était occupé à le vanner et semblait s'éclater.Envy en était à l'attraper par une jambe et à le secouer dans tout les sens pour qu'il la ferme quand Roa entra dans la pièce.Envy lâcha son frère qui s'écrasa sur un montant du lit et entama le gâteau._ (Envy:C'est quoi comme gâteau?? Angry: Hum…Un fondant au chocolat au lait avec des couches de croquant au caramel et d'autres au praliné et PLEIN de chantilly et de crème anglaise. Les lecteurs sont priés d'arrêter de baver sur leurs claviers sous peine de se noyer dans leur propre salive) _Il savourait une noisette enrobée de caramel quand il se cassa les dents sur le boulon qu'Edward avait fourré dans le gâteau.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE BOULON DE MERDE QUI EST LE FILS DE PUTE QUI M'A FOUTU CETTE PUTAIN DE SALOPERIE DE BOULON A LA CON DANS CE PUTAIN GÂTEAU SI J'ATTRAPE CETTE ORDURE JE LUI ECRASE LA GUEULE JUSQU'A CE QU'IL RESSEMBLE A LA PUTAIN DE RACLURE QU'IL EST **OU** EST CETTE ORDURE QUE JE LUI ARRACHE LA TÊTE A MAIN NUE ET QUE JE LA LUI FASSE BOUFFER,** QUITTE A LUI COLLER UNE PUTAIN D'INDIGESTION**!!

Les gardes du palais, alertés par les hurlements du prince, débarquèrent dans la chambre et se firent aussitôt éjecter de la pièce tant le volume sonore était fort.Une fois calmé Envy exigea qu'on lui ramène tous les blondinets orgasmiques de moins d'1m60 équipés d'auto-mail DANS LA SECONDE. Les blondinets orgasmiques de moins d'1m60 se réduisant à Edward et euh…c'est tout _(Angry:Ah si!!Ya aussi Luke Skywalker… Envy:Mais il à pas d'auto-mail, dommage)_ Edward se présenta seul au palais,abruti de calmant parce qu'il avait voulu massacrer les gardes quand ils lui avaient dit qu'il faisait moins d'1m60.Envy prit le boulon et constata qu'il s'adaptait parfaitement a l'auto-mail _(Angry: Quelle coincidence!! Envy: Casse pas tout toi!!)_Et estimant qu'il avait déjà assez attendu, Envy emmena de force Edo dans sa chambre et le balança sur son lit.Il lui aspergea la gueule avec un verre d'eau et s'installa a genoux au dessus de lui. Edward le regarda d'un air hagard. Envy ne lui laissa pas le temps de se ressaisir et le plaqua sur le lit, s'allongea sur lui et lui mordit les lèvres. D'abord surpris, le nain _(Angry : trop occupé pour répliquer Edo ? Edward : MMMMMPH)_ se laissa aller au baiser tout en se cambrant pour mettre sa peau au contact de celle de son partenaire. Il glissa ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt et laissa courir ses doigts sur ses muscles tendus avant de le retirer d'un coup sec. Envy le regarda, surpris par cette violence, puis repris vite le dessus et retira les vêtements d Edward en quelques secondes, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Il recula un peu pour contempler le corps qui s'offrait a lui. Une bosse apparaissait nettement sous le boxer d'Edo. Envy descendit lentement en laissant sa langue jouer avec son nombril, puis attrapa la ceinture du boxer entre les dents et entreprit de la faire descendre lentement. Edward gémissait, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur son front. Brusquement Envy remonta jusqu'à ses tétons durcis et en mordit cruellement un. Son uke laissa échapper un petit cri et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Envy redescendit brutalement et engloba Edward d'un seul coup. Il commença de violents mouvements de vas et viens. Edo gémit de plus en plus fort et fini par se libérer dans la bouche de son partenaire. Celui-ci l'avala et glissa sensuellement le long du torse de son amant pour lui présenter 3 de ses doigts. Edward les prit délicatement entre ses lèvres et les lécha consciencieusement. Il se crispa légèrement en sentant l'un de ces doigts s'introduire dans son intimité, mais les mouvements de ciseaux de son partenaire eurent tôt fait de le détendre. Envy retira brusquement ses doigts et pénétra violemment Edward qui serra les dents et s'accrocha aux draps, laissant échapper un gémissement plaintif. Son partenaire commença des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et brusques, Edward gémissait, soupirait, hurlait sous les coups de butoirs. Enfin l'homonculus se tendit brusquement, en sueur, et se libera dans violent un coup de reins qui arracha un hurlement à son partenaire. Il le suivit presque aussitôt dans un long cri. En sueur, Envy se retira et roula sur le côté. Il attrapa une coupe de vin et la porta à ses lèvres, avant de la présenter à Edward qui y but avidement. Envy retira la coupe et la remplaça par ses lèvres, puis retourna brutalement son vis à vis sur le ventre, lui plaqua une main sur les yeux et le pénétra une fois encore, lui arrachant des gémissements suppliants. Il glissa son autre main sur la verge tendue d'Edward, et lui imprima des mouvements de vas et viens semblables aux siens. Ils jouirent en même temps, Envy dans Edward, Edward dans la main d'Envy. Envy se dégagea, porta sa main à sa bouche et lécha lentement ses doigts avec un sourire satisfait.

Le mariage fut célébré 3 jours plus tard, Edo était magnifique dans sa robe blanche à la XXX HOLIC, et Envy rayonnait dans son costume queue de pie qui laissait voir une grande partie de son torse. On but à foison, hurla des insanités, passa Miyavi en musique de fond re-but à foison et s'endormit en ronflant comme des cylindrées.

**FIN**

Angry: saigne du nez

Edward: pleure

Angry: Mmh? Ca va pas?

Edward: ENVY ME TROMPE AVEC ROY **ET** HAVOC

Angry: Je sais, c'est moi qui écris la fic...

**(1)** Pas de moi, c'est Naheulbeuk.


End file.
